Vexatos
by doctor who crazy
Summary: The doctor takes Rose to one of his favourite planets to find its not how it looked last time he was there. what's happened to the people and what are they hiding?


**A/N This story was written by my cousin and she gave it to me to put up. I don't own Doctor who.**

Rose Tyler had travelled with the Doctor for many years now she'd seen some amazing places and met some interesting creatures. So she just knew the Doctor was taking her somewhere extra special for her birthday and the curiosity was getting the better of her "so where you taking me?" she asked the doctor

"Rose it's a surprise"

"oh come on you know I hate surprises just a tiny clue"

The doctor didn't look at her he just carried on watching the TARDIS controls and Rose knew she wouldn't get a clue so she sat down in the TARDIS chair and fell asleep.

It only seemed a couple of minutes after Rose had drifted off when the TARDIS came to a sudden halt so sudden it threw the Doctor to the floor and shook Rose awake.

The Doctor jumped up with delight "we're there!" he shouted Rose looked at him puzzled

"where?"

"here the place I was taking you to the most beautiful place in the universe my favourite place although I haven't been here in 500 years."

"so why is it so special?"

"because its amazing with its purple lakes and orange moutains lilac sky and blue clouds and home to some old friends of mine the Vexatons"

Rose looked even more puzzled "The Vexatons?"

"well we are on Vexatos"

"ah" said Rose before she could say anymore the doctor flung the TARDIS doors open and stepped outside "Doctor!" shouted Rose "should I lock the control panel!" no reply came "Doctor!" still nothing so she went to check him out she found him standing outside the TARDIS door with a tear in his eye. The view wasn't what the doctor or Rose expected the land was dark no lilac sky just darkness above no purple lakes or moutains.

Bones of the deceased lay scattered as far as the eye could see.

"Doctor" whispered Rose "is this Vexatos?"

The doctor wasn't sure if it was the same paradise he visited so many centuries ago and so didn't reply instead he just walked away Rose followed. The walking soon changed to running at high speeds "Doctor!" shouted Rose as she tried her best to keep up "where are we going?"

She soon got her answer not through the doctor telling her but by the small village they arrived at. The village had the appearance of an old medieval English village with thatched cottages but darkness surrounded the cottages making them hard to see clearly. Rose got her biggest shock came when she saw the Vexatons "they're human" she hissed in the Doctors ear "no no they just look human to you because your human that's how they killed once over when they fed on the flesh of the innocent but after years they began to become well more like you and me they're really everywhere even on earth"

The Vexatons didn't look very pleasant they didn't notice The doctor and rose standing just outside their village. "can they see us?" asked Rose.

"yeah I think so" replied the doctor unsurely.

Non of them spoke not even to each other they just worked carrying firewood and building.

The doctor just had to know why no one was speaking so he ran to the nearest one "excuse me" he said in his usual way "im the doctor and this is rose" The Vexaton who was a woman in her thirties to Rose looked at the Doctor confused "sorry about this but I was just wondering why everything was so dark and miserable?"

"we don't like to talk about it" she replied and hurried away to her cottage.

The Doctor knew something wasn't and so went straight to the Vexaton's house to ask questions.

"sorry again but I really like to know whats going on here and when I want to know something I have to know it" he insisted

"its true he does" Rose said behind the Doctor.

The Vexaton rolled her eyes "very well" and she allowed them both in.

Inside it was cramped dark and smelt awful. "sit down" She ordered.

All three of them sat on the mud floor "why is everyone all so nervous?" The doctor asked

"I cannot reply to that" The woman hesitated.

"and whys that?"

"because its not my place to say and if I did say everyone's lives including yours will be in grave danger" She began to look more serious now and Rose was getting freaked out. After an hour of sitting and waiting the doctor jumped up "right we'll be off" he said as he grabbed Rose by the arm

"what are you doing?" she hissed as they hurried back towards the TARDIS "I don't trust her"

What do you mean you don't trust her she clearly needs our help"

"Rose just trust me".


End file.
